


New Challenger

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Loss, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Sofia Falcone wants the Iceberg Lounge, Oswald ends up being willing to hand his business over to her.





	New Challenger

Oswald was in his office, seated upon his plush throne where he was meant to be. The hours before the Iceberg Lounge opened were more on the peaceful side, the only people around the club were those that he worked with, those who worked for him, and those who came to him wanting to make new business deals. He looked over forms and police reports laid out on his desk, Victor stood to his left side watching him as he worked, by the door stood two large men dressed in black, both armed with rifles. Oswald knew to keep as many armed bodies near him as possible and he always made sure that he had Victor right by his side, not only because Victor was a valuable asset even after curing himself of his condition, but also because Oswald felt better having the one he loved within reach. Though nobody had attempted to harm Victor, he still had a nagging fear in the back of his mind that if he just let him out of his sight for too long then something bad would happen. 

He sighed as he separated the forms into two piles, crimes he would permit the cops to handle, and the ones that he planned on burning later. As far as Oswald was concerned any crime that could benefit him or caused nobody real harm was perfectly legal. The arms dealers and drug runners could be useful, Barbara Kean was proving useful to him again now that she was much calmer after her slight death experience, her gun running business giving him quite the financial boost. The crimes of more violent natures he allowed the GCPD to handle, if it didn’t benefit him, and if it made the city harder to run then he wasn’t going to have it. He also harbored a hatred for the rapists and the loud violent drunks of the city, the ones who created chaos and harm, never doing anything but taking and harming. Those he trusted the cops were competent enough to handle, and if they weren’t then his men were more than capable of handling those issues.

Oswald turned his attention to Victor smiling up at him.

“Perhaps after I’m done with club business I can put Ivy in charge during business hours and then we can go out to dinner.” He proposed.

Victor gave him a small smile, bright blue eyes gleaming as he looked down at him.

“Sounds nice, I can change into something more appropriate before we head out.” 

Despite the fact they had been in a relationship for a good four months now he always felt this sort of worry that Victor would turn him down or turn him away, that he would grow bored of him or lose interests in him. Oswald had found that being in a relationship after what had happened with Ed was difficult, after being dosed with fear toxin it was even more difficult, and there were other issues he found about himself as time wore on. He was determined to make things work though, he loved Victor, and he was determined to give him the best of everything including himself. 

“Good, I always do love the way that you look in a suit. Nothing against your usual more casual attire of course.”

As much as Oswald preferred wearing suits he didn’t really hate the way that Victor normally chose to dress. He understood that after so long of being stuck inside of the custom freeze suit that it would be nice to be able to wear less.

Oswald heard voices outside his office, not abnormal at first, but it was followed by gunshots. The sound jolted him, Victor was immediately moving closer to the front of the desk to protect him from harm, and his muscle by the door moved together with their weapons raised and aimed. The large double doors slammed open, two men in suits and sunglasses stepped into the room, his men immediately shooting the two. Oswald noticed when their bodies hit the ground that neither man was armed, again he heard gun shots, Oswald looked up watching as his two goons were shot point blank in the head, both falling to the floor. He looked to who had taken out his men; before him stood a woman, who appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties, she wore a form fitting black pinstripe suit, a gun in each black gloved hand, her dark eyes were set upon Oswald and a smirk formed on her full red painted lips. Her heels clicked against the tiled floor as she stepped over the corpses and approached the desk, she raised the gun she held in her left hand pointing it at Oswald’s face.

He reached under his desk wrapping his fingers around the grip of his pistol.

“If I were you I’d take my hand off the gun you got hidden under there.” She demanded, her voice sounded casual as if this were a normal conversation.

Oswald’s eyes widened slightly as he continued to watch her, not making a move. The woman rolled her eyes.

“C’mon every asshole in this city seems to have a gun strapped to the underside of their desk. Hands on the desk, now.”

Slowly he moved both hands to the top of his desk, he could feel his right eye twitching as he stared at the woman. Oswald glanced over towards Victor, his partner meeting his eyes for a second before looking back to this woman.

“May I ask who the hell you are and why you just killed several of my men?”

She smiled brightly seeming pleased that he was finally asking.

“I’m Sofia Falcone, Jim Gordon wanted a bit of help cleaning up the city. Don’t worry I’m not a big fan of his or the cops here, but I’ll be more than happy to take care of his Penguin problem.”

Oswald gritted his teeth, he felt his body tensing when he heard Jim was the cause of this. He knew Gordon had wanted him out, had wanted him to willingly step down or else he would have to take extra measures, but he hadn’t figured the detective would sink to the low of finding somebody from the Falcone family. 

Sofia’s intense stare shifted from Oswald to Victor, she pointed her second gun at Oswald and shifted the aim of the first one at Victor. He felt a knot of anxiety forming in his stomach, he opened his mouth to say something, to tell Victor to step down before she shot him, but before the words had the chance to form she pulled the trigger. The resounding bang made Oswald flinch, he heard Victor cry out in pain followed by his body hitting the floor. His immediate reaction was to turn and look at him, he saw him laying back on the floor, blood soaking through his shirt, Oswald started to go over to him, but was stopped when Sofia stepped closer.

“Careful now, if you aren’t then I’ll put the second bullet in his head instead of his gut.”

Oswald turned his attention to her fully, he could feel himself shaking with a growing rage and fear.

“What do you want?”

“I want the Lounge, I want to own your gun running business, and any other business you are currently involved with. You can keep your house, I have my own place, much nicer than yours by the way.”

“Don’t give her anything.” 

Oswald glanced back at Victor who was pointedly glaring at Sofia, his hand clutched his stomach, blood seeping between his fingers and soaking over his pale skin.

“What if I refuse?” 

She sighed heavily, “If you refuse then I put another bullet in him, I would shoot you, but I feel like if I kill him that will hurt you a hell of a lot more.” 

He looked back at Victor, he could see a rage burning in his bright blue eyes despite the grimace of pain on his face. He knew he was bleeding badly, he needed to have the bullet extracted, he needed stitched up, and by the time they got to a hospital he knew he was going to need a blood transfusion. Oswald let out a shaky breath, he forced a tight-lipped smile and looked back to Sofia.

“Fine,” he lifted his hands up from the desk holding them up in front of himself. “It’s all yours, how would you like to go about this?”

She smiled tilting her head to the side, “I leave, I come back around five, I want the key on the desk along with anything else dealing with your businesses. If there is anything missing I know where you live, I’ll put a bullet in your knee, and two in his heart.”

Oswald felt his chest tighten, he was filled with panic, he could hear Victor groaning and weakly telling him not to do this. 

“Are we understood?”

“Yes, yes we are.”

“Good.”

He watched as she holstered both guns, turned on her heels, and then exited the room. The moment she was out of sight Oswald was dropping to his knees next to Victor, he shrugged off his jacket and pressed it against the bleeding wound.

“Go after her.”

“What?” Oswald asked confused.

He could only focus on Victor, on the bleeding. He couldn’t get her threats out of his mind, he did not want to lose him, this was one of his worst fears coming to life.

“Don’t let her get away, if you don’t go after her then give me your gun and I’ll get her.”

Oswald looked at him like he was insane, he felt an annoyance as he stared at him. Victor struggled to sit up, Oswald shoved him back down.

“No, you aren’t going anywhere except for the hospital.”

“You can’t just let her do this, take everything you’ve worked months to get. I know how much all this means to you.” He stated angrily, that rage was still lighting up his eyes.

Oswald kept a hand pressed firmly against Victor’s chest attempting to hold him down as he struggled to get up. Victor took hold of his wrist, his grip painfully tight as he jerked Oswald’s hand away and pulled himself into a sitting position.

“Victor you aren’t going after her, she can take whatever she wants, and we’ll get it back later.”

The older man wasn’t listening, he was still struggling to move. Oswald settled himself on his lap, he grabbed hold of him by his shoulders doing his best to keep him still. Victor met his eyes, the rage fading.

“Everything you worked for is way more important than my life, you still have Zsasz, go get her.”

Oswald tightened his grip digging his fingers into his shoulders.

“The money isn’t important, I love you Victor, and if you die on me I don’t know what the Hell I would do.” 

He could feel his body relaxing beneath him, Victor reached up placing a bloody hand against Oswald’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean….Call for the ambulance, alright?”

His voice was gentle, all irrational rage gone from it. Oswald was quick to pull his cell phone from his pocket calling for an ambulance, Victor smiled when the smaller man shouted angrily at the person on the other end of the phone threatening to gut them if they didn’t send somebody in the next five minutes. Once he put his phone away he moved off of Victor and settled next to him stroking his fingers through his hair and trying to keep him focused and awake.

“Why do you think I care more about the money than you?” Oswald asked quietly.

“I don’t think that. I know I’m not worth much, I hate that you’re losing everything because of me.”

Oswald sighed, he kissed the top of his head holding him close. He carefully reached down pulling Victor’s shirt up to reveal the wound, he was thankful that the bleeding had seemed to stop, and now that he was calmer than he’d been before he noticed it wasn’t all too terrible.

“I would live in a cardboard box in an alleyway so long as I still had you, the main reason I even plan to kill that bitch is because she shot you, but first you need to see a doctor.”

Victor smiled softly, he took hold of Oswald’s hand bringing it to his lips kissing the top of it.

“I love you Ozzie and once I’m all stitched up we’ll get her…..Maybe you kill her then I freeze her and make her our new display ever since the old one ran away.” He suggested.

Oswald smiled, “I would really like that.”

They sat in comfortable silence for just a few minutes before the ambulance arrived, paramedics stepping over the corpses in the hall and inside the offices, doing their best to ignore Oswald’s threats of violence if they hurt Victor or couldn’t help him. Victor had considered telling him to calm himself and just let them work, but he knew Oswald felt better when he was angry and in control of a situation instead of scared and lost as to what to do, so he let him yell. He felt a lot better when it was just the two of them in the hospital room reserved just for them, when Oswald was calm and they could casually plan how they were going to take out Falcone’s daughter.


End file.
